


Art: 'Threat assessment' & 'True kiss'

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action, Boys Kissing, Digital Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-11
Updated: 2008-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art accompanying the_cephalopod's beautiful McShep novel <a href="http://sgabigbang.talkoncorners.net/?view=fic&id=24"><i>'Down to Sleep'</i></a> in the 2008 SGA Big Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: 'Threat assessment' & 'True kiss'

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This manipulation is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement or disrespect is intended.
> 
> Notes:  
> I was honoured to create two pieces of art to accompany the_cephalopod's beautiful McShep novel [_'Down to Sleep'_](http://sgabigbang.talkoncorners.net/?view=fic&id=24).
> 
> Grateful thanks to lantean_drift & xanthe for their support & beta, & to the_cephalopod for writing such a wonderfully inspiring story.

1\. _Threat assessment_

_The door to the chair room is suddenly prised open, quickly and efficiently, and the Colonel is standing in the doorway silhouetted by the dim daylight coming from the window at the end of the hallway. Sheppard has his weapon raised and he appears to be both intensely focused and very dangerous – the epitome of the special ops soldier. At the interruption, Rodney yelps in shock and instinctively dives for cover, abandoning his laptop, scanner and the data crystals as he flees. From his position tucked firmly beneath one of the control stations, Rodney watches Sheppard thoroughly threat-assess the entire room, panning it first with his weapon before slipping carefully inside and pacing the floor intently and carefully checking every possible hiding spot._

(Original Big Bang post with a wallpaper sized version of this image is [_here._](http://community.livejournal.com/sgabigbangfb/30607.html#comments))

~*~

  


2\. _True kiss_

_This time, they share a true kiss – a kiss of equals and of real, truthful and heartfelt emotion. Their mouths are gentle at first as they explore cautiously one another, just soft touches and light strokes, but the kiss soon grows harder and more desperate as the feelings between them continue to build._

(Original Big Bang post with a wallpaper sized version of this image is [_here._](http://community.livejournal.com/sgabigbangfb/39168.html#comments))

~*~

Excerpts taken (with permission) from [_'Down to Sleep'_](http://sgabigbang.talkoncorners.net/?view=fic&id=24) by the wonderful [](http://the-cephalopod.livejournal.com/profile)[**the_cephalopod**](http://the-cephalopod.livejournal.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> 'Down to Sleep' is a fabulous story taking the idea that Rodney was the one affected by the crystal alien in Doppelganger, not John.
> 
> Here's cep's summary:  
>  _As the Atlantis expedition reels from their narrow escape from the Replicators, their re-location to a new planet and the loss of their commander, Team Sheppard is also attempting to deal the internal fractures which have developed. After mistakes made in the heat of conflict, John and Rodney manage to broker an uneasy peace. Will their fragile relationship be strong enough to deal with the latest threat that Pegasus appears to now be throwing at them or will their worst fears succeed in destroying them completely?_
> 
> It's 63,880 words of absolute brilliance - I can totally recommend it. ♥


End file.
